Basic Terms
Note: This Article was written in an OOC Format Preface The purpose of this article is to help newcomers understand some of the basic terms used without having to constantly ask. This list will be updated as needed. DSC/Deep Space Crystal A purplish crystal found in deep space, either in large hunks, or small bits found in asteroids. No Market value, though the Solarian Empire does offer to take it off people’s hands. In humans and some psychics, it causes a slight relaxing feeling, depending on the amount. Aside from aesthetic, there’s no major use for DSC, aside from whatever reasons the Solarian government is using it for. Trade Gate Region]] An artificial wormhole generator, with a 10km diameter aperture, built by the Eosapians. Most Gates lie derelict, scattered around the galaxy, though six were built recently for humans. The Gates have specific destinations and cannot be altered. Communications does not travel through and the wormhole is one way, depending on the side that opened it. Requires activation codes to use. The human trade gates have caused some rather interesting diplomatic solutions, though four of the six are controlled exclusively by the Solarian Empire. Travel is instantaneous through a Gate. Cardamine A plant that only grows on two planets in the galaxy: Malta (Solarian Empire Verge) and a planet in Zairon. The Outcasts control the entire supply, as the Cardamine plant is used to create the drug of the same name. Cardamine can be chewed as a leaf, ingested as a sludge taken from the leaves, or inhaled as a gas (the most common form). A single dose produces a high that stimulates every nerve, producing pleasure greater than sexual orgasm. The down causes intense pain, to the point a lot of people need to be hospitalized or take another dose. After a week of constant use, the person is addicted. The withdrawal will literally kill them through intense pain and overstimulation of nerves. After a month, the addict becomes infertile to the point of nigh sterility. After a year, the Cardamine has altered the genetics of the addict to the point they live longer, by a century. There is no cure, there is no treatment. The Outcasts require every member to be addicted to prevent betrayal. Outcasts usually suicide, rather than be captured, as death by withdrawal is the worst death they can experience. Cardamine Withdrawal is also a good torture tactic used by the Outcasts. Human psychics that become addicted lose access to their abilities. Freeport Freeports are registered, privately owned stations, scattered about the Solarian Empire, usually in deep space or in a system without habitable planets. Freeports hold a unique status, in that they can bar anyone from entry, though they are not allowed to be armed, and must give reasoning for barring individuals. Many Freeports are used by criminals to conduct business, with a few Freeports actually being owned by criminals, via a proxy. Freeports in the core are actually clean. The Freeports in the Shell and Verge are not. See also: * Important Locations in the Solarian Empire Category:Starter File